The Curious Happenings of Harry Potter
by missnuttyprof
Summary: As many of you know, this is the companion of The Randomness that is Ginny Weasley's Life. New title and all! Harry's day to day life, with the odd happenings usually 'Ginny-induced'.. READ AND REVIEW! I try to keep it entertaining!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine oh how I wish it was! **

**This is a companion piece to A random day in the Burrow except from Harrys' POV. I am going to continue Ginnys one but this will probably be the oneshot unless you guys insist on it becoming longer! (You will need to leaves reviews) **

* * *

**'Bloody HELL Hermione!!!!'**

**'Ronald!!'**

_'They just can't stop can they? It's not even 10 yet and already they're fighting. Fantastic. Seriously I just don't get the constant fighting do you? Wait you? If someone else is here GET OUT!! That should have done the trick.'_

Oh an introduction? I'm Harry Potter. YES the _**famous**_ Harry Potter.sigh Scar and all. Glasses, green eyes, black hair which is never neat and I mean NEVER, not even when it's wet and quite tall. Not as tall as Ron but well that's Ron for you.

The cursing voice was Ron by the way Ron Weasley. Y'know red hair, extremely tall. My best mate. The brilliant chess player with a huge fear of spiders. Also brilliant keeper when he's not nervous. And the guy who never stops eating.

The shriller one was my other best friend Hermione. The genius. I swear she must have a library as a brain. I don't see how else she could remember that much. She's average height with wild curly brown hair. She and Ron never stop fighting and it doesn't drive me half mad. I get asked a lot why they are friends and well I never have an answer for it but they can get along... sometimes.

But if Ron goes on about 'That git Krum' or 'Who does she think she is' I may kill myself or him...

Well maybe not but it's how I feel most of the time and I'm not alone in my judgement.

That is the cue for Gin.

Ginny Weasley.

Ah found her!

'Hey Gin!' I wonder if she noticed that I'm the only one who calls her that? Probably not.

'Hey ya Harry! Those two at it again? Why bother even asking we all know that it's them.'

Lord she's funny. It feels kinda weird to laugh like this again. Last year wasn't really a time to laugh. What with everything that happened. But now I know that these things can't hold me back and I need to live that's how Sirius would've wanted it. So I laugh. A true laugh.

'Yeah your mum has breakfast ready if you want to go down. Then after I was hoping we could go play some quidditch out back. You up for it?'

I don't get an answer for a while. She seems to have zoned out on me so I watch waiting for her to snap out of it. Her Sparkling brown eyes slightly out of focus and her crimson hair falling forwards. Odd expressions are passing over her delicate features.

Wait a minute. Delicate? Sparkling eyes? Since when have I noticed these things so much? I shake my head slightly and call her.

'Gin?'

'Oh sorry Harry! I zoned out for a minute but yeah sure I'd love to! I'm going to need to practice if I'm going to get the position of chaser this year.' She seems kinda flustered.

'I'm sure you will, you have the perfect build for it.'

Whoa did I just say _**that**_?? Going by the look on her face yes I did. When did I notice that?? Oh right in qudditch last year but I was watching Ron. Wasn't I? Oh crap I've gone red. I hope she hasn't noticed.

Now she thinks I'm a royal idiot. Nice move Potter. That doesn't sound weird or stalkerish _at all_. Oh sarcasm loyal friend of mine. If she doesn't her brothers then I know I'm in an alternative universe of some sort. Is Voldermort in the garden dancing starkers? I heard Gin had a nightmare about him last night though. Ron told me when he got back into room though he didn't mean too, he was half alseep, I kinda guessed. He then told me a week doesn't go by without her having on so he goes out to her. He is rather protective of her.

Especially when it comes to her and the opposite sex.

Well he doesn't mind me so much but that's cause Gin and I are just friends. He'd kill murder me if it became anything more.

If he ever found out that I have stronger feelings then just friendship- NO HARRY NO!!

'What I meant was... which is to say... ammmm.' Smooth reeeal smooth.

'Thanks Harry! I mean if you say so it's gotta be right. Ron still thinks it too dangerous for me to play! Though I did show him in those matches last year! Especially the last one.'

Oh thank you Ginny! She always knows how to get me out of these situations.

Her and her sparkling wit.

'Pity I missed it. I heard you kicked Chos' ass. Boy that was a mistake. Cho I mean not-'

'Oh don't worry I understand totally I mean look at Michael.' She shakes her head at that.

I push my glasses back up my nose, they really are a nuisance.

'Oh the woes of teenage romance eh? I mean look at Ron and Hermione.' She laughs.

Her nose wrinkles and she has the funniest expression on her face and I can't help laughing. She looks rather baffled then thoughtful.

'Sorry Ginny but your face after you came out with that. Priceless. C'mon breakfast is ready and I'm starved.'

'Yeah best get down before Mum has a heart attack.'

We walk down the stairs to the kitchen in silence after that. Ron and Hermione looking rather, red, follow us down. Ron muttering and Hermione on the other hand was glaring at Ron and was very quiet. I may have to talk to those two about the constant battles. Though discussing this with them could be hazardous. Hermione's terrifying and Ron knows too much that I don't want the Hogwarts population to know. Crap!

I roll my eyes over at Gin and she grins.

'Morning Mum!'

'Morning Mrs. Weasley!'

Breakfast is its usual affair. Only the clatter on cutlery is heard. Until-

'Et must be perfect! I ensizt! '

Phlegm wait I mean Fleur. Neither Hermione nor Mrs.Weasley look pleased at the new arrival. The former cause Ron is well... Wait is he drooling? Oh forget it.

'Look Fleur we have ages to sort this all out so let's take a break from all the wedding stuff eh?'

It's Bill the eldest of the Weasley siblings.

'Morning all! Hey Firecracker!' Bill reaches over and fluffs Gins hair. I can't help laugh at the nickname. It sums her up nicely. She glares at me and retorts.

'Oh shut it Oh Chosen Captain!' Everyone at the table laughs at this. I look over at her with, ahem, innocent eyes (I'm an expert!). She shakes her finger at me.

'That ain't going to work on me mister. That only works on the fan girls of Hogwarts. What with the swooning and _Harry's oh so wonderful!!' _ She puts her hand to her head during the sarcastic comeback in a dramatic pose.

'Yeah you were _never ever_ like that at all Ginny.' Okay _**that **_was well timed. But wait a minute that was Ron! Not Hermione

Merlin!

He has a shrewd look on his face.

Right this is the alternative universe scenario! I am sure of it. Everyone gapes at him; Gin even forgets to defend herself after this little statement.

'Ron mate are you feeling okay?' Has something taken over his mind?

'Fine. Harry, why?' Nargles maybe?

'Well you just came out with something that was very-'

'Hermione-esque.' Gin, Bill and I say in unison.

The rest of breakfast is in total silence. I am mulling over what Ron just managed to come out with. I sense a Conspiracy! Or Ron is now actually listening to Hermione now. It's probably the latter.

'Quidditch anyone?' Gin checks as we clear our plates away.

Ron and I leap at the chance to get out and up into the air. Hermione says she'll be reading a book on House Elves. Which is positively _**fascinating**_ apparently. To each his own I guess. Or in this case her. She gabbles to me about how much it will help spew. Sorry S.PE.W. Whatever.

'Crap we need another person. We can play with only three. Hermione won't play and neither will Bill seeing as Phlegm is here and all.' Gin says looking rather annoyed at her brothers behaviour.

'Hey I think I see Charlie coming in maybe he'll play.' Nice timing on Charlies' part.

Gin jogs over to him, who gives her a huge hug. They talk and he gives her a fluffy ball. Oh it's Pig, the demented little owl. Typical of Sirius to get an owl like that.

Gin takes the letter and I see her getting steadily madder as she reads through it. What on earth is in the letter? She throws the letter away nearly hitting Hermione though neither girl notices. Charlie looks concerned and he speaks to her. I can't quite make out what he says but Gins words come out quite clear... And loud.

'No the bloody git broke up with me!! And we hadn't even gone out properly yet!! I CALL BEATER!!!!' She runs over.

'Hey what's up?' Ron and I share a look. What happened?

'Right Ron when we get back to Hogwarts I am kicking Deans ass to The Burrow and back!'

'Why? What did he do?'

'He broke up with me. Through a letter!!! Right ROYAL GIT!!!!'

She swiftly mounts her broom and soars into the air. She starts with the drill Angelina taught us last year. Then she moves into a near perfect Wronski Feint which terrifies the crap out of me. She was barely an inch from killing herself. The _nearly_ perfect part _nearly_ had her imbedded in the ground. Head first.

'MERLIN!!!' I yell and I get up on my Firebolt as fast as possible. I fly up faster then I've have before and stop in front of her.

'Harry!' She screams at me.

'No Ginny listen to me. You're mad I get that just don't go pulling any stupid stunts like you just did now. It could cost you. Believe me I've been there and look at what happened.'

I stare her down. She needs to understand that doing something like that is never a good idea. I could get her or someone she cares about killed. I feel rather odd looking at her. The feeling is... Power. Raw, undiluted power. Electricity zooms to every part of my body.

Ginny look so guilty as she looks up at me. Her wide brown eyes great pools in her face. Her lower lip trembles a bit and I notice her arms are shaking. She also seems shocked by my voice. I think she felt what I did.

'Godric!! I am so sorry Harry I just wasn't thinking... I do have the famous Weasley temper after all. I am sorry Harry, really, didn't mean too, just going on emotions...'

I hold my hand up to stop her, mid rant.

'Just promise me one thing, Gin.'

'Anything!'

'Don't do it again!' The power surges through my veins again.

'Is that all? That's not a problem!' She seems relieved and so am I.

Ron glides up at this point Charlie in tow.

'Are you okay???' Ron seems worried but not as much as usual.

'Charlie, Ron, I'm fine just needed to get that out of my system. That's all. So how about two on two?' She asks calmly and casually as if nothing had happened.

After that she seems fine. We had a great game. Gin and I against Ron and Charlie. I can easily see why Charlie nearly played for England. He has a great style. Both Ginny and Ron enjoying themselves as the fight to score goals and bait each other at the same time. Things like 'Some King you are' and 'Christ Percy could aim better then that' pop up every so often. The match last well into the evening after a short lunch with a picnic Mrs. Weasley prepared. I manage the get the apple from under Charlies' nose much to Rons' consternation.

Gin and I high five and she looks really happy. Hermione walks over book in her arms to tell us that dinner is ready.

I have to put away both my broom and Rons' as he is still terrified of spiders. As I am mounting them properly in the hooks I look around and remember what Dumbledore and I were discussing. Stupid prophecy. I shake my head to banish those thoughts. As we walk into the kitchen my thought are interrupted by the smell of good food. Yum!

During dinner I talk to Mr. Weasley about televisions and he is riveted. Hermione and Moony are talking about House Elves. I think he's only humouring her. Ron and Charlie are talking about quidditch tactics. That is all Ron ever thinks about isn't it? That and food, and Hermione I guess. Phlegm- wait I mean Fleur is talking to Bill and Mrs. Weasley about the wedding. Again. Mrs. Weasley looks as though she has just swallowed something unpleasant. Fleurs voice drifts over.

'Ginny et Gabrielle vill make lovely bridesmaids non?'

Ginny chokes on her slice of chicken. Her expression is of total horror.

'Gabrielle has been looking forward to see 'arry again. Et is no surprise.'

It's my turn to choke. Gabrielle? Oh my Merlin! No no no no!!! Please! I'll take Voldermort over her!

Ginny looks over at me and shakes her head. She mouths over at me 'I will protect you from the demented brat'. I mouth back over 'Thank you' with a relieved look on my face. She smiles broadly with a small blush along her cheekbones. Why I have no clue. She clearly doesn't notice that she's leaning back and she suddenly topples over. I can't help but laugh at her face as she lies on the ground. She looks totally baffled and mad at me for laughing oh well. Everyone gets up and moves into the Living Room to relax. I get up and move over to her and hold my hand out to her. She grabs my hand and I pull her up, she stumbles slightly into my chest. Her cheeks flare up even brighter due to that, though I honestly don't mind. And I smile at her she seems so cute. Wait cute? Again???

'I can't let you do all the saving now can I? My reputation will be tarnished. Besides I love to help redheads and you're one of my favourites.'

I grin at her after this. She looks up at me, eyes glittering with laughter. She reminds me of one of the photos that Sirius left me. It's one of all The Marauders minus Wormtail. They are sitting by the tree, which we often study by ourselves. Mum, Dad and Moony are leaning against the tree whilst Sirius is hanging upside down waving manically at the camera. Dad has his wand out and clearly is holding Sirius there wearing the same cheeky grin I am, Moony has his head tossed laughing. Dad has his other arm round Mum and she's looking up at Dad with the same glittering, amused eyes (well different colour but whatever) that Gins giving me. It's one of my favourite pictures of them. They are all so full of life.

'One of your favourites? Meaning I'm not at the top of the ladder?' Gins comment is so cheeky I can't help but start a little. But seeing what she's trying to do I grin even wider and I lean over mere millimetres from her ear.

'Well I don't want to insult Ron but he's not my favourite, the bright Firecracker has that top spot.'

I whisper in her ear. I lean back again and her expression is the funniest I have ever seen. A mixture of disbelief and humour mixed in there along with the traditional Weasley blush.

Got her!

And what she doesn't know is that every word I just said is true.

She is my favourite. And who could blame me?

Oh wait Ron could.

And knowing my luck he'll find out.

_**I'm a dead man.**_

_**TYPICAL!!**_


	2. Part Deux

What have I _done_???

What did I _say_???

Oh Christ...

Thank MERLIN that Ron can't hear me...

I mean...

This ISN'T happening...

Ginny???

This **_CAN'T_** be happening!!!!

How can I actually like her???

My best mate's _little sister_???

How thick can I get???

What are her brothers going to do to me????

What is Ron going to do???

_Ron wouldn't mind you going out with her, you know._

Yes, yes **he**would.

_You're his best mate!!!! The Chosen One, ring any bells??_

Hence my problem. It would cause unmerciful trouble.

And I've already caused my fair share.

And **then** some.

_You saved her!!!!! If that isn't a 'get out of jail free' card, then I don't know what is._

Hey-

_I __haven't__ finished!!!!! Don't interrupt!!!!! You also saved their Dad!!!!!_

I nearly got them killed!!!

_They **are** alive!!! THANKS TO YOU!!!!!_

It doesn't matter. There are lines that best mates, DON'T CROSS.

_You are impossible!! If she starts going out with someone else, don't come crying to me!_

You are me.

_Shut up. I'm still right. Now you have to get up._

Why?

_Hogwarts? Ring any bells? The place where you are going to see Gin __**every **__day!!!_

You shut up, NOW.

_Ha! I win!_

Stupid ass hormones.

Argh, I have to get up...

'Ron!' Lovely snoring.

'RON!' COME ON!!!!!! This time a get a muffled '_her-me'_

I wonder who that is... Yeah, right.

I hear Mrs. Weasley scream for Ginny. We're next.

'RONALD WEASLEY!!!! GET DOWNSTAIRS THIS INSTANT!!! WE ARE LEAVING IN LESS THEN AN HOUR AND I EXPECT BETTER FROM A PREFECT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

Bingo!

I roll out of the bed and get up slowly. Ron grunts, opens his eyes and starts cursing the day he was born.

'Charming, Ron.'

'I am the, very definition of charm.'

'In what universe, is _this exactly?' _Ron throws his pillow at me. I chuck mine back at him and it sends him flying off the bed. Yes, I am that great! Well it would also help that I stuck a book in there.

'Pillows, I curse thee!' Ron tells the pillow I chucked at his head.

'The second sign of insanity. Talking to inanimate objects.'

'Shut up, Harry. We better get downstairs, before, Mum has a heart attack.'

'Righto.'

We plod down the stairs, yawning and groaning as we do. Ron grunts at everyone at the table, morning exhaustions is setting in now, but he smiles at Hermione.

Subtle, _really _subtle.

Mrs. Weasley is rushing about the place, panicking about the lateness of the hour. Gin gets up and mutters something I don't quite catch.

I'm sure twas nothing anyway.

I scoff the rest of my breakfast and head back upstairs.

I chuck everything into my trunk as quickly as I can. Need to get down and have a shower, dress and out of here, before Mrs Weasley has an aneurism.

I dart down to the bathroom in a towel. Trying to avoid Ron...

There was an incident last year...

You don't want to know... But it was embarrassing to say the least.

I walk into the bathroom.

Normal you would think.

But there is one slight problem.

In the form of, Ginny Weasley.

And she's _only in a towel._

_**Gulp.**_

Wow... I never knew my intestines could dance the conga so well.

But...

I think my brain has shorted out. I think I stutter at her, but in this state you could ask me if I loved Voldermort and I'd probably say yeah.

_That's_ how bad it is.

Or good it is.

Depends on how you look at it.

Especially when she darts round the bathroom picking up her stuff and one item happens to fall on my foot.

Oh shite...

Her _bra!_

Don't think about it.

Shake it off.

It's the heat.

_Don't think about it..._

Ginny turns bright red and I pick it up.

_Suppressing all dangerous thoughts that involve best mates little sister..._

I toss it at her; she grabs it, with a 'caught in the headlights' look that I adore.

WAIT??? Adore??? Holy crap, man. Thank GODRIC, MERLIN, WHOEVER!!

That Ron cannot hear me right now. I also must pray that he does not develop the power to read minds. And not that crap Snape tried to teach me to avoid.

'Nice pattern Gin.' And it is. I can help but crack a grin, as I see that it has little lightning bolts, all over it.

I stroll in as she walks out and I bump her hip.

_WTF_ am I doing???

Sirius must have possessed me.

Yeah that's it.

Can't be anything else.

It just can't be.

_Can it?_

------------------------------------------------------------------

I hate Malfoy.

I _really _do!!!!!

He broke my nose!!!!!

He's up to something...

I just know IT!!!

No matter what anyone else thinks.

I pick up as spoon, to check that all the blood is gone. Just have to make sure that Hermione got rid of it all.

'Geese Harry, vain much?'

I grin and reach over for some Sheppard's pie right before it disappears leaving the desserts.

Damn and blast!

'Well yeah I have to look good for the adoring public, don't I?' I throw my hand back at a bunch of rather giggly Hufflepuffs looking over at me and grimace. Scary.

I really hate all the attention but I'll never get away from it.

Damn the _'Boy-Who-Lived'_ and _'Chosen One'_ lark.

'Ah don't worry we know that you're not just a pretty face or a scar.' I try to avoid shuddering as she lays her hand on my arm. Damn electric shocks.

I smile at her, mischievously.

'Yeah well you do like the scar after all don't you?'

Ron who has been listening to us looks baffled.

'What going on?' Ron glances between Gin's red face and my grins and begins to calculate.

And you know what Ron's like?

Jumps to conclusions that are waaaaaaaaaaay to high for actual reality.

'Oh nothing Ron just a joke isn't that right Firecracker?' I tell him, waving off the stare I'm getting.

'Like I said before shut it Oh Chosen Captain!' Nearly the whole table bursts out laughing. I shake my head at them.

Ron stares down at me. I stare back. Neither shall back down.

Two enter.

Only one leaves.

Two enter.

_ONLY ONE LEAVES!!_

'Ron! Did you remember the password given out at the meeting?' Hermione asks Ron, doing some last minute double checking.

You have to_ love _her timing.

I turn around to see what is going on in the Hall. Malfoy is miming breaking a nose, Bastard, and plenty of girls are staring at me.

So much so that I feel like I'm caught in a very bright spotlight.

'Harry. Glare any harder, and I'm going to combust.' Gin grins at me from over her pie.

'I can't believe I missed dinner.' I mourn the lack of a proper dinner.

Mrs. Weasley would be shocked and appalled.

'Oo geff the goof uff.' What the hell?

Ron doesn't know how to act like a decent human being, when it comes to food at the very least.

Hermione looks completely disgusted. Gin shrugs and continues to eat talking to one of her friends.

Rebecca, I think her name is.

'I'm sorry Ron, I don't speak troll. No matter how easy, Gred and Forge say it is.'

Ron swallows, glares at me, smiles apologetically at Hermione (_internal eye roll._)

Typical.

'You get all the good stuff.' He repeats.

'Yeah, I guess so.'

Well after an interesting few minutes, in which Ron manages to insult Nick once more.

Tact and Ron Weasley do not go together.

We spend the rest of dinner talking and laughing. Myself and Ginny mostly at Ron and Hermione.

They, somehow, managed to get into an argument about TV's. I don't know the exact context of the argument. But it's baffling...

Yeah. I know.

_T.V's!!!_

'They are _not_ Ron!!!!'

'They are!!'

'They're not!!'

'ARE!!!'

'NOT!!'

Only those two could possibly end up in an argument about such things.

I shake my head at Gin and she laughs brightly.

_'Could they __**be **__more obvious?' _She whispers across the table.

_'Not unless they had banners floating above their heads, in bright neon colours!'_

Both Ron and Hermione turn to us. They glare at us for laughing.

'TV's? You guys are hilarious!!! HEY!!!' Ron smacks me round the back of the head.

'Come on!!!!! You two where having, the _most_ trivial argument, that you have ever, possibly have had!!'

'Yeah!!!! It was cute in a bizarre sort of way. But you two seem to be like that!!! You're such a weird-MMPH!!!!!' Hermione slaps a hand to her mouth and hisses in her ear.

'Okaaaay then.' I say, blinking at them.

Myself and Ron stare at each other mystified.

Girls are incredibly confusing.

Hermione should really write that book.

Cause god knows, we need help.

Otherwise, men across the globe are doomed.

Really.

'Hermione, what the hell-?'

'Don't you _dare _finish that sentence.'

'That wasn't a sentence, that was a question!'

Stop it.

_Please._

Spare us. I may have had to deal with many things.

Voldermort. _Numerous_ occasions.

Snape.

Dementors.

Malfoy.

_Snape._

**Umbridge.**

Did I mention _**Snape**_?

I groan, and for my troubles I get both glared and sniffed at.

'What?' Hermione is glaring at me and Ginny has sniffed haughtily.

I didn't know she did that either.

I blink once more in confusion and Dumbledore gets up as the food vanishes.

The hall falls silent. I guess I'm going to have to get the answers later.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm fuming.

Snape.

_SNAPE!!!!_

Teaching _Defence?????_

What the hell is Dumbledore thinking????

I mean honestly.

I am going to be failing my best subject from here on in.

Just great.

Just my fucking luck.

Hermione is going to freak.

I walk downstairs, again. I'd probably rant about Snape and Malfoy, if I stayed upstairs.

I really should try to repress those thoughts.

Besides I have another problem.

Hagrid.

What am I going to do?

I just don't see Care of Magical Creatures being of any use to me.

Not now not ever, really. I plonk myself down on the couch, and stare into the fire.

'Harry!'

'Oh hey, Hermione.'

'Disappointed that I'm not _Ginny?_' She asks sitting down in the chair opposite me.

'Well... What?' I do a double take, looking at her. Say what?

'You heard me.'

'I'm sorry?' I

Confused?

Population.

Harry Potter.

'Harry. Don't act so dense. I _am not_ an idiot, in case you haven't noticed.' She huffs pulling out _Hogwarts, A History._

'Hermione. _Everyone_ knows you're not an idiot. You can see that much **FROM SPACE!** But what are you on about?' I throw my hands in the air.

What _is _she talking about now?

'Ginny. You two seem very _close.' _

'Hermione. I don't like Ginny, _like that._'

'Who said anything about _liking_ her?'

_Oh crap._

**Hermione knows.**

_**This. Is. Not. Good.**_

_**I'm doomed!!!!!**_

* * *

_Yes, I have surrendered._

_I continued this!!! I hope much to the pleasure of you all!!!!_

_People did seem to like it... so... here it is!!!! I don't think it needs much of an explanation..._

_And about Ginny's story... I'm working on it DON'T WORRY!!! I think I'll ahve to make it a bumper chappie because I got 150 reviews for the whole thing!!!!! AND a record of 16 reviews for one chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Yay!!!!!!!!! So I hope you enjoy Harry's POV!!! And you know what you MUST do..._

_**REVIEW!!!!!!Much love MissNuttyProf!** _


	3. Potions and a Portion of Problems

I sit up gasping.

I look up from under a sopping fringe, and squint.

'SEAMUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' I grab my glasses and spring out of bed. I charge round the room after the mad Irish man.

'You guys mind? People are trying to sleep.' Neville murmurs from somewhere behind the curtains. I can't help but stare over there for a few seconds.

_What if..._

What if it'd been different?

I frown and shake my head. Remember I am indeed, soaked. Seamus laughs loudly. I grab my wand and send a hose of water at him.

'Who has the last laugh now, Finnegan?' I laugh at him; Dean emerges from his bed and so does Neville. Ron mutters something about curls.

We stare at him.

We grin.

We pounce.

'ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

'Morning!!!'

Ron glares up at us. Neville is sitting on one arm, I'm on the other, Seamus is plonked on top of his chest and Dean is on his legs.

Ron may be glaring at us but when he sees Dean, he freaks. The rest of us are thrown off. I have Seamus on top of me. He is grinning way too much for my comfort.

'YOU BASTARD!!!!' Ron yells from one end of the room.

'HOW COULD YOU DO THAT YOU TO MY SISTER!?!?????'

Neville and Seamus look at me.

'Dean broke up with Gin, through an owl.' They both wince.

'Nasty.'

'That's cold.' Neville agrees.

Dean glares at us. I shrug get up and grab my stuff and head to the bathroom. Well there is one thing I know, no repeat of yesterday morning.

_Dang._

For the **last** time, SHUT IT!!!

_You do realise you are essentially telling yourself to shut up?_

Great, an early morning conversation with the monster in my fricking head.

_Hey, I'm just telling you exactly-_

Spare me. I have class.

--------------------------------------------------

'Ron, honestly, can you please try to eat like a normal person, for once?'

'I'm hungry!!!'

'You guys mind? It's early, no one needs this. Morning Gin!'

'Whoa! Oh Hiya Harry!' She grins up at me, looking slightly flustered.

'Startle you? Sorry if I did.' I say sitting myself down next to her; Ron and Hermione continue their bickering as if no one else is around.

And who said romance was dead?

'Oh you just gave me a heart attack, Harry, nothing major.'

I grin and place two fingers on her wrist and start counting, her eyes widen.

Hmmmmmmmm your pulse seems a little fast, but you are alive!' I say, grinning even broader, I think this was the Sirius grin, that Tonks muttered about. I grab a piece of toast, as I spy McGonagall striding up along the Gryffindor table, giving out our time tables.

'No way! You saw that!' My ears prick as I hear a furious whisper behind me.

'Yeah, he was totally holding her hand!' Gossiping?

'Why her??'

'She is pretty, I suppose.'

'Pretty?? Her??!!?!??'

'I can't believe, that _Harry Potter_ was _holding Ginny Weasleys HAND!'_

Well isn't that just fantastic!!!!!!!

Barely back ten hours and already, the rumours have started!!!!!!

Please, tell me, that I'm trapped in some nightmare!

'Harry you did what???' Now he picks the time to have a great sense of hearing!!!

'Oh would you look at the time, I better run! See you guys at lunch!' Gin gets up and sprints out of the Hall, after getting her timetable from McGonagall. Some Gryffindor she is.

PAH!

Ron is currently staring at me.

I cough and busy myself with a cup of tea.

I explain to McGonagall about Potions.

I can do it!!!! Yes!!!!

I notice that Malfoy slips out just behind Ginny. I get up, slyly so Ron does not see. Hermione raises her eyebrow, but says nothing.

Thank God, for small miracles.

'rotten Blood Traitor like you... Though I could be persuaded.' What the hell? I walk out into the Entrance Hall and seeing Gin facing Malfoy, turning redder, every second.

I don't like the look on his face.

'Malfoy what the hell are you doing?' I ask striding forward, and standing next to Gin, shoulders squared.

'Look Harry don't bother he is defiantly not worth it.' I move closer to him, wand drawn. Gin steps forward and pushes me back.

'NO! It's the first day back. You can't go pulling a stupid stunt like this!' I glare at Malfoy, he merely smirks at me.

'Yeah Potter listen to your bitch. She must be good for the likes of you.' I move round Gin, fist pulled back and before either can respond have launched my fist into his face. I smile at the sound of his nose breaking.

Ah revenge is sweet!!!!!

You get what you give Malfoy. I grab Gin's arm and pull her away.

'Stay. Away. From. Him.' I spit out each word, glaring at a point beyond her shoulder.

'HARRY! I'm not a little girl! I thought you understood that but you are acting just like Ron!' She yells at me. I look at her, but she turns away disappointedly.

'If you'll let me go I have class now.' She turns to walk away I place a hand on her arm she turns to me.

'I'm sorry Gin, but when I heard Malfoy. I-I couldn't help it. I don't want anyone to think that you're like some, some-' I stammer, unable to finish.

'It's okay Harry just let me defend myself next time would you? I may have needed to be saved back in my first year but not now. I am old enough to do it myself. Despite what my brothers think.'

I smile ashamedly, my glasses slip down my nose and I push them back up. Gin frowns at my hand; she takes out her wand and siphons the blood off. I open my mouth to say something, but she speaks quickly cutting me off, before I can start.

'I better get going, unlike some people I do actually have class now. Bye!' She skips down the corridor. Ron and Hermione stroll out front the Hall.

'We have a free now Harry, c'mon!'

'Yeah... See you later, Hermione!'

'Yeah 'Mione!!' Hermione shakes her head at us and turns to stroll to class.

I grin at Ron. ''Mione eh?'

'Shut it, Harry.'

I laugh, extremely grateful that he can't hear my inner voice which is currently screaming at me, much to my annoyance.

_Ask her out you idiot!!!!!_

For the last time, SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!

-------------------------------------

Well, I got detention. As if I would expect anything different.

From Snape.

Lord of the BATCAVE!!

I have got to stop listening to Gin.

I shake my head, and Hermione tuts.

'What?'

'Really, Harry, that was just irresponsible.'

'He tried to hex me in case you didn't notice!!!' I say completely exasperated with her.

He tried to hex me! What would anyone else do?

But noooooooooooooo!!! Harry is not allowed to react at ALL!!!!

Do I have to live my life with this sort of shit, hitting the fan ALL THE TIME!?!??!???

Judging by Hermione, expression, yes, yes I must.

Just, fantastic.

Just my fucking luck.

I sigh dragging a hand through my hair. Several girls sigh.

I look over at them bewilderedly. They giggle and run away.

I turn back to Ron and Hermione, Ron is looking as confused as I am since a few girls are looking at him the same way. Hermione is torn between amusement (at me) and jealousy (at Ron).

'What?' We ask her.

She laughs at us, 'you two are so oblivious it's almost sad.'

'Gee, thanks Hermione.' I say, sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

'It's just that... Oh how do I put this...? Don't look at me like that Ron... It's just that...'

A voice bursts through Hermione's ramblings.

'Oh my god!!! Does she know _how_ lucky she is???? Damn Hermione Granger!!! She gets the two _hottest _guys in the school!!!!'

We both turn to Hermione, who gestures feebly before ducking her head.

We both look at her, Ron grinning a tad too much, for my comfort.

Just great, I scratch my neck as the pair stare at each other avidly.

Awkward? Party of one?

Yeah, names Harry Potter.

_Harry Potter really?_

It is pathetic that I have this in MY OWN HEAD!!! I can't away from it.

Damnit!!!!!

'Heya Harry!' Oh hi Ginny! How's your day been so far?'

'I just had a nice nap so...'

'History of Magic?'

'Yup, so my day is better, but you know, life is crazy. Crap Colin is yelling, here Dumbledore gave it to me. See ya!!!'

I take the note, ignoring the slight pulse up my arm. 'Bye!!'

'It's from Dumbledore!!! I have a lesson tonight! Snape is not going to like that.'

Hermione frowns but Ron looks eager.

We spend the next half hour discussing what he may teach me.

'My money's on some amazingly wicked spells!!!!!'

'You don't have any to bet! You wasted it on stuff from the twins shop. Besides that is illegal Ron!'

'Potter!'

'Professor!' McGonagall strides up to us, robes billowing.

'Here are the names of those who put their names down. Weasley, I am expecting that you return in good shape, this year.' Ron's eyes widen surprised.

'Ah thanks, Professor.' I say warily cast my eye down the list.

Three pages????? Tryouts are going to take an AGE!!!

And a half.

'I have also taken the liberty of booking the pitch for Saturday for you. You can get your wok completed, either Friday or Sunday. For your case I sincerely hope it's the former _rather_ than the latter. Mr. Zabini, what do you think you are doing?'

McGonagall marches off in one direction, to berate Zabini for doing something or other.

Look down at the list, I gulp.

I have to sort this all out for Saturday... Oh this is not going to be fun.

'I just don't get why the team is so popular all of sudden.' I question out loud, looking up frowning in thought.

Hermione rolls her eyes, shaking her hair irritably. A couple of guys look up, Ron glares formidably, and they look down again, dejected.

Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay?

'Honestly, Harry. Don't you listen?' She holds up her hands and waves her hand at the end of the Gryffindor table as we enter the Great Hall. A bunch of girls start giggling madly and some of the older ones stare quite obviously at places, I'd rather they wouldn't.

'Oh.'

'Yes, according to the Gossipers who currently share my abode,' Rona and I smirk at her choice of words, 'Harry is the amazingly 'likable' at the moment.'

'If, you catch her drift!' Ginny grins, as she strolls past, with a couple of her friends.

'Gin!! Tryouts! Saturday!!' I call after her. My brain is currently unable to form coherent sentences with Ms. Weasley about.

Just great.

I turn back to Ron and Hermione, Ron is currently displaying his forearms.

I think I missed something.

Probably doesn't matter, I have other issues at the moment.

Like tryouts.

McLaggen???

Keeper?

Oh I am fucked.

Royally.

This becomes even clearer when Gin plonks herself down next to me and I go flying.

Much to Malfoys amusement.

Blast my new clumsiness.

------------------------------------------

Currently sitting in potions.

Hmmmmmmmm...

This is good... I like this Potion... I crane my neck over at it.

Treacle tart...

I'm hungry...

Hmmmmmm...

I also want to go flying...

Hmmmmmmmmm...

What type of flowers are those?

Suddenly Hermione's hand shoots up near my nose. I jump up, startled.

You could have an eye out with that.

'Veritaserum, sir. It forces the drinker to tell the truth!' Hermione declares proudly. Malfoy mocks her in his row, much to the amusement of the other Slytherins. There's a loud thump from the other end of the table. Ron's elbow slipped and he has walloped his head off the desk.

Smooth.

I look over at him, he goes red, but I think I've gone the same colour.

Ernie looks extremely satisfied. If I didn't know him better, I think he was too satisfied.

'It's Amortentia, sir!'

Slughorn looks baffled by Hermione.

'I assume recognised it by its Mother of pearl sheen?'

'And the steam rising in characteristic spirals and how it smells different to each of us. I can smell new parchment, fresh mown grass and-' She stops turning bright red.

Slughorn ignores this and asks if she's related to someone or other, when she mentions that she's a muggleborn he wobbles with pride and asks me if this was the friends I spoke so highly of.

'Yes, Professor.'

He then rambles on some more. I really could not be bothered listening.

My brain is a fuzzy haze.

I blink trying to shake off the fumes.

What is that scent?

I think about it, frowning about it slightly. I think Slughorn takes it as interest.

Well, if he's gullible enough to believe it...

Who am I to argue?

Hmmmm... I know that smell from somewhere...

Question is, where?

Hmmmmmmmmm

------------------

Still thinking about it, several hours later, whilst Hermione is giving out to me over the book.

Okay, as Ron said, I took a chance!

But life is about risk right?

Especially mine!

Sorry that I upstaged you for once in a subject.

Ginny comes over and it hits me.

It's her.

I slip off the couch.

It seems to be new fashion for me.

Not much of one to be honest.

The three of them look down at me.

I shoulda known.

I mean I know I _like _her... but...

Jesus Shit.

Ron is currently glaring at me.

_Uh oh..._

**I think he suspects something.**

_**Why did he suddenly have to develop the ability to notice this stuff?**_

_**I'm a dead man.**_

* * *

_**Hi!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**New Chapter!!!!!! Woo!!!!!!!!! And THANK YOU, THANK YOU! For your amazing reviews!!!!!!**_

_**As I said, in Gin-Bobs tale... I shall be gone for two weeks, but don't fret, that time shall be utilised thinking of new plots and schemes!!!!**_

_**I love you all!!!!!!! **__**MissNuttyProf**_

___This is not new,_

___But it certainly is true,_

___You do know what __rhymes__ with __'I love you'?_

___**REVIEW!!!!!!**_

___**As you should, even if it is to tell me, I'm a crappy poet!**_


	4. Quidditch and Exaggeration

Why did I accept this bloody post?

Quidditch Captain???

What on earth was I thinking????

Clearly, not all that much.

Too many people are only here cause I'm Harry Potter.

Merlin.

Who knew having a name could be such an issue?

I watch frowning as McLaggen bulldozes his way down the pitch. I didn't know anyone could do that except the Twins.

That is not a great omen for me.

Let's hope and pray he screws it up somehow.

It time for the chasers trials. I signal for McLaggen to come down.

'Don't you want me-?'

'No, it's the standing Keeper who takes this. You are not Keeper.' And never will be hopefully.

McLaggen stomps off. The remaining Chasers gather round. Six in total. Including Katie, Gin and, much to my chagrin, Dean, two forth years, Demzela Robins and Joy Keane and a third year Jack Thompson.

'Right, this is the final trial for the chasers. I can only pick three out of the six of you left here. This is going to be a time trial. You have two minutes to score as many goals as possible against Ron. Right Katie we'll start with you okay?'

I watch carefully as Katie begins the trial. Ron's forehead knits.

Come on, concentrate.

Katie scores a total of 36 goals in the time slot. I blow my whistle and she does a few loop d loops. She grins and I give her the thumbs up.

'Great work Katie! Now hmmm... Dean. It's your turn. You know the drill.' I call out, blowing the whistle. I watch scrutinising.

But somehow I don't think it quite matches Ron's expression. Somehow I don't think Deans coming out of this trial unharmed.

And I'm most certainly proven right. Dean gets the quaffle to the head.

Amusing. I have to school my features to prevent the amusement of his injury showing. I am the Captain; I need to have a fair and open mind.

Though it is freaking hilarious.

He scores 19 goals. Okay but Ron saved a hell of a lot more. I laugh at Ron's victory dance.

Internally, naturally.

_**Ahem.**_

I watch as three more come up and play. Demzela Roberts scores 26 hoops. I think she's my second chaser. Katie is back again. She tosses the quaffle back and forth as and I turn to Gin, who's floating above the stands talking to Hermione.

The other two score 20 goals apiece, Dean kicks the ground in frustration at coming last.

HA!!! LOOOOSER!

Of course I say that mentally only.

'Right last up Ginny!' She flies up, fast, looking as though she can't wait to get out. She barely misses me as she flies past, grinning manically.

'Oi! Weasley save that for when we play against Slythern... if you get on the team that is!' I yell at her.

'And that I will Harry!!' She laughs at me, red hair streaming back behind her. Katie is still tossing the quaffle. She mouths good luck before tossing it over to Ginny. Gin flies off with a style I haven't seen before.

She is ruthless even if she up against Ron.

The crowd which has grown by a huge amount, cheers and whoops. I try to ignore the whistles some of those insane girls throw in my direction.

Katie looks over laughing.

'Shut up.'

'Oh it's funny!!!! Where's your sense of humour Harry?'

'Where ever the hell they're not.' I groan. I blow the whistle.

'Brilliant!! Absolutely brilliant Ginny!! I think you broke a record with that amount of goals!' She zooms past me again, smiling triumphantly.

I dismount and so does Ron. He and McLaggen stroll over, well Ron strolls, McLaggen... struts.

Weird.

'So each of you will have five penalty shots. Whoever saves the most, is Keeper this year. Good Luck. McLaggen, you first.'

I nod at Katie and Demzela. Both mount and fly up. McLaggen is now flying oddly.

I look at Katie and Demzela, both look back at me baffled.

Well, if it helps Ron.

Who am I to argue?

I blow the whistle and they start. Unfortunately he saves four; I glance down at Ron as Katie goes for the last shot. He is looking rather green about the gills.

'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT???' I hear from the middle of the pitch. I turn and McLaggen is up in Katie's face.

'He missed the last shot.' Demzela tells me. Katie backs off and I head over to McLaggen.

'She screwed that last shot up. I deserve a second chance.' He says flailing about.

Children.

Honestly. And HE'S older then me!!!

'Get down. It's Ron's turn. Katie doesn't screw up her shots. If it's a tie then you get another go. _But I doubt it.'_ I mutter under my breath. I watch him land.

He stumbles and lurches.

And he thought he could get on the team?

'Katie, are you okay?' I hear Gin ask as I get nearer.

'Okay Katie go over to the stands and take a break okay? And if McLaggen says anything well you know a wand is a useful thing.' Gin advises, Katie shakes her head. I chuckle quietly, Gin and her fight-first tendencies.

Cute yet terrifying.

She glances at Ron, who has taken his place at the hoops, looking green.

'Ginny can take over, you take a break okay? Dealing with McLaggen is no joke. I mean look at the size of the guy.'

I smile at her and she flies over towards Hermione in the stands.

I am not joking.

McLaggen is HUGE.

I'm surprised he didn't block all three hoops.

Maybe that's why he flies like a drunk.

'You up for this Gin?' I ask.

'Sure why wouldn't I be?' Good question.

'Just checking, here!' I toss the quaffle at her and turn to watch Ron face off Gin.

She winks playfully at Ron but he merely turns a deeper shade of green.

Not good.

Both of them, much to my relief put their all into it.

YES!!!!!!

NO MCLAGGEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

OH YEAH!!!!!!!!!

_**Ahem.**_

I mean, Ron saved all five, fantastic.

Of course.

I didn't have to restrain from doing a celebratory dance in mid-air.

Oh no.

It's going to be a good year. I give Hermione thumbs up as I descend and she darts down the stairs.

Gin zooms round me again, her tail broom catching on my ear, she was flying that close.

Crazy girl.

She laughs brightly once more as she flies towards the pitch.

I land grinning round at my new team.

'Well I think that proves who is on the team then, right!' I laugh and the six of them cheer.

'I deserve another chance Potter!!!!' I turn to find McLaggen barely an inch from my face.

Hold it buddy.

Back off.

I step back, and glare up at him.

'You had your chance. You blew it, get over it.' I tell him strictly.

'His sister didn't even try!!'

'What try out were you watching? Ginny does not back down, even it is her own family she's against. Ron nearly missed his last shot.'

'Give. Me. Another. Shot.'

'No. You saved four. Ron saved five. He's Keeper once more.'

McLaggen glares down at me, his fist twitches ominously.

Ominously.

Yeah right.

As much as I hate to say this, I have dealt with people and _things_much worse than old McLaggen.

He may unnerve me slightly due his bulk alone, but scare me?

HA!

Ron slaps me on the shoulder.

'Cocky now are we?' I ask and he just grins at me.

'Did you see Deans face when I whacked him with the quaffe?'

'How could I miss that? Classic.' I say hoisting my broom over one shoulder.

'I hope Colin got a picture of it.' Ron muses thinking over his attack on Dean.

'You and me both, mate, you and me both.'

'Yeah I mean would it look fantastic in out dorm.'

'It would be bloody brilliant!!'

I glance back though to see McLaggen with some of his mates glaring at me and Ron laughing.

Can I not go a week without making new enemies????

Is that so much to ask?

In my life, it would appear to be so. Both Hermione and Ginny are giggling over something when we reach them.

Gin's head starts bopping slightly, I cock my head slightly and turn to see what she's looking at.

Ahhhh McLaggen stomping.

I turn back to where Gin is looking decidedly awkward,

I arch my eyebrow, and then the awkwardness hits me.

Ron and Hermione.

As if it would be anything else.

Hermione and Ron are staring at each other. If I wasn't so used to it I'd, actually do what I'm doing right now.

Trying to think of something to say.

Much to my relief (and surprise) Ginny decides to break the ice.

She grabs my arm; I try to ignore both the shocks up my arm and the voice that is now laughing in my head.

It really means something when your own subconscious takes the time to laugh its nonexistent ass at you, you know that?

'Come on Cap'in lets go party! We'll leave you two kids ALONE!' Ginny giggles at the pair, I feel my jaw drop. I guess I never really took Gin as the giggling type.

_But you find it cute!_

**If I have to tell you one more time to shut up...**

'That is very unsightly Mr. Potter; you'll scare off the girls waiting to be swept into your arms!' Huh?

Ginny looks back exaggeratedly. I turn and see several girls following, glaring formidably at Ginny.

I'm not sure which is greater, the unnerved feeling that I have from _them_ following me or the nervousness of what they may to Gin.

Judging by their glares at any rate. Which are right up the glare meter.

I'd say they are between Ron and Malfoy.

Gin tosses her hair back, meaning I get a face full and the flowery scent hits me again.

She sticks out her tongue and chants childishly at the stalkers. 'NAH NAH NAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' She links her arm through mine and bounces cheerfully.

'See?' I look at her with the worldly acknowledge look of 'what the hell do you think you're doing??'

It does help me ignore the voice that is cheering in my head.

_She totally likes you!!!!_

Since when am I American??? Not that I have anything against them, it's just that I'm British!

'I'm not talking about that Ginny! Ron and Hermione!!! Leaving those two alone?? They will either kill each other or-or-' I stop, both our eyes widen.

'OH DEAR MERLINS BAGGY Y-FRONTS!!! BAD IMAGES BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!!' We grab out heads trying to suppress all the evil thoughts and images chasing through our minds. I pace and look at Ginny.

'Should we?'

'NO HARRY ARE YOU INSANE???' She screams at me,

'True that.' I nod.

'Let's get to the common room. And try to ignore what we just thought. Godric.' She shudders and grabs my hand.

I look down, shocked.

I don't think she realises what she is doing.

This doesn't mean anything.

Does it?

_You want it to._

**STAY OUT OF THIS!!!!!!**

_Hey I am merely telling you the truth!!!_

**I do not need this. Stop before I say something idiotic.**

_Fine._

**Good.**

'I have to show you something anyway.' Gin tells me pulling me into the castle.

'What?'

'Wait and see Harry!'

As soon as we get into the Common Room Ginny darts up the stairs. I stick my hands in my pockets and meander over to wait for Gin.

When Gin gets down she whacks straight into Dean.

Awkward.

They seem to be a slight dispute. I stroll over just as she hexes him.

Bat bogey.

Man, I do NOT feel sorry for him.

'Gin?'

'Yeah I have it here!'

I hiss at Dean 'You better be careful. Ron has one hellava temper and I am not going to hold him back.' I give him a look before catching up with Gin and sitting down next to her on my favourite couch. She opens the notebook and hands it to me.

Wow.

I put my head in my hands, trying to keep myself together.

I know I had proof but this is just something more to it. Actually proof my parents lived, fought and had friends.

I wonder what happened to my Mums friends.

'Harry?' Gin asks placing a hand on my arms, concerned,

I look up trying to shake off what is circling in my head; I don't need everyone going on about this.

'Sorry Gin. How did you get this?'

She tells me about the book Sirius gave her. I grin at the name Defence_ for the Young Witch._

_Typical _Sirius.

'I don't know why he gave it to me, maybe he forgot about it.'

'He wouldn't have. Thank you for showing me this. Ammm. Gin?' I tell her smiling.

'Yeah Harry?'

'Nevermind.' I stop; no I am not going to ask. I am not going to act all needy or anything.

'Harry, can I still read the notebook, I found it really interesting but I would only do so if you read it with me. I'd feel really weird if I didn't. Can we?'

I look at her, so thankful.

I give her the tightest hug I can manage. Murmuring thanks into her neck, she hugs back just as tightly. I could stay here forever... unfortunately fate has other plans for me.

'OI!!! HARRY!!! What in the heck are you doing to my sister????'

Ron.

Fuck it.

_Well that bubble burst __spectacularly._

**Ron is going to KILL ME.**

_**Sure it going to hurt like hell!**_

_**Where the hell is **__**Voldemort**__** when you actually want him?????**_

* * *

_**Hi!!!!!!!!! New **__**chappie**__** all about Harry!!!! Now again updates are going to be slow, more school work and I **__**am**__** currently as sick as a dog.**_

_**So...**____**you**__** know how you could make me feel SO much better?????**_

___**REVIEW!!!!!! Or else I **__**shant**__** be able to stop myself from coughing up my lungs.**_

___**And that is NEVER fun.**_

___**Much love as always!!! **__**MissNuttyProf!!!**_


	5. It's one heck of day for Harry

What a day, it seems to be dragging on forever

I watch disinterested as Slughorn rambles on about the oh-so-great wizards he has taught over the years.

My mother keeps popping up.

I really wish he'd stop, it's beginning to grate.

I roll my eyes over at Ron; he smirks and points over at Malfoys head.

I can barely contain my snort.

Somehow Ron managed to get _'Slime ball' _in black, on the back of Malfoy's head.

Oh that's made my day!!!!!

I high five him under the table and do our best to avoid Hermione's penetrating stare.

Nothing to see here Hermione. Move it along now.

I hum absentmindedly.

Now I'm actually thanking Merlin that Slughorn likes me so much.

He completely ignores the fact I am humming completely out of tune to no particular song.

Oh well.

The bell, woot!

Way, way too much time spent with Ginny.

Really.

'Look I'll go on ahead, alright? McGonagall wanted to talk to me about something.' Ron says heading out of the classroom ahead of us. I wait patiently for Hermione.

'What was all that about?' Hermione asks me as she packs away the mountain of books

'What was all what about?'

'Don't act dumb Harry.'

'Who said anything about acting dumb?'

'I just did.'

'Oh silly me.'

'Haaaaaaarry, don't make me blackmail you.'

'Blackmail me? I don't like the sound of that.'

'I think the whole point of blackmail is that you are NOT supposed to like it.'

'Again. Silly me.' Hermione merely groans and shifts her bag up on her shoulder.

'You, my friend are completely insane.'

'Well, I really have to be, don't I?'

'Har har Harry.'

'Last time I checked it was just Harry. Not Har-Har-Harry.'

'Shut up.'

'Make me.'

'Oh the temptation is overwhelming.'

'Then come on!'

'Would be a complete waste of my time.'

'If Voldermort could hear you now.'

We both laugh at that. I know it seems immature to laugh at something so serious, but we need it.

Hermione stops and frowns slightly.

'Harry, come on.'

'What? I think we need a bit more humour in our lives!'

'You sound like Ron.

'Well, in case you haven't noticed Hermione. I do tend to spend quite a bit of time with him. What the whole 'best mate thing' and all.'

'Gee thanks Harry, I never noticed that my two best friends also happen to be best friend. Well gosh golly that's an eye opener.'

'I know, some people Hermione just don't catch on quite as fast.' I say teasingly.

She smacks me on the arm.

'Owwww!!!!'

'Shut it.'

'Now you sound like Ron.' Hermione groans and shifts her bag again.

'Harry! Hermione!'

We see Ron stop in front of us with Ginny on his back, looking much paler than usual.

'What going on?' I frown as Gin climbs down off Ron. Hermione asks Ron looking worried.

'Why is she wearing your jumper Ron?' Hermione asks him, I notice Gins hands shaking slightly. She leans heavily against Ron.

This is not normal.

Ron explains to us how he found Malfoy pinning Ginny to the wall, Hermione gasps rushing forward to give Gin a hug. Bad move.

Gin shrugs her off. She tries to still her hands but to no avail.

I watch her closely, just in case she lets something through she just shakes her head, seemingly giving out to herself.

Ron turns to take Gin to the Hospital Wing, I don't know what, but something gets me to stop him.

'Look you and Hermione should go and speak to McGonagall now. I think the sooner this is sorted out the better I can take Gin.' Ron nods at me as though unsure of the decision.

'You know you can trust me Ron.' I say arching my eyebrow slightly.

Ron murmurs something to Gin and smiles and finally stops shaking.

'Trust you? Do I want to be pushed into the lake?' She says with a bit of a laugh in her voice.

Ron laughs loudly.

'Yeah that's likely. I'm so evil right now!'

'Yup Ron you're the big bad wolf. Now you are going to eat Hermione! Nooo!' I growl getting a laugh from everyone. Ron, much to my surprise leans down (quite a bit) and nips Hermione on the shoulder.

Awkward?

'How could I not she soo tasty yum!'

And just when you think it couldn't get any more awkward. Ron Weasley sticks his foot in it.

What a great friend I have. He turns, clearly to hide his embarrassment.

Nicely done mate.

Very nice. I turn to Gin and she holds her hand out.

'Look I think I can manage now. I don't need to be carried off around the place. Next thing you'll know I'll be prancing round the place with a tiara yelling about being the cutest fucking princess you've ever seen! And nobody wants that!!' Ron stops and doubles over in laughter.

What is so funny about that?

'You gave Bill a heart-attack that one time you did that! His face was priceless!'

'Well yeah what can I say I'm fantastic!' Gin says tossing her hand about in the air.

'You keep telling yourself that Gin-Bob and someday you may be as fantastic as me! I'm the cutest fucking princess there is! Yes Harry I said princess it's an inside joke in the sibling realm.' I open my mouth to ask but Ron cuts me off, Hermione has now doubled over, bag on the floor laughing so much teams are streaming down her face.

I gape for a minute before the laughter begins to bubble up. I laugh and Gin smiles brightly rolling the sleeves on Ron's jumper.

'I can't believe Ron just said _that!_ What on earth started that joke?' I ask laughing still.

'Well I could tell you but then well let's say that you'd be wishing you were dealing the Ron we had last night and He-Who-Is-A-Headache all in the one go. Oh add in Umbitch and a few Dementors.'

Right.

I close my eyes and picture the scene.

How could anything that Ron could do be worse be then _that?_

She begins to skip down the corridor with the jumper flapping around her knees.

Oh the joys of simple amusements.

She looks back at me when I chuckle quietly at her actions. She cocks her head curiously.

'That had got to be one of the worst scenarios EVER. And THEN you start _skipping_ down the corridor and wait a minute He-Who-Is-A-Headache?'

Does seem really weird.

Not to mention if Ron found out how I feel right about now, that scenario would very possible, more the likely (knowing my luck at least, or lack thereof) become reality.

And _He-Who-Is-A-Headache?'_

What a name.

'I prefer personally He-Who-Is-An-Ass but I like to try new things.'

Only Gin.

'So _that's_ where Fred and George got the idea!' I exclaim realisation hitting me.

She nods smiling proudly.

'What can I say? I'm a genius!'

'C'mon Ron'll strangle me if I don't get you that potion soon. Though you seem perfectly calm now.' I say walking forwards and turning her towards the Wing.

'That's because I am! I can skip the potion I don't need it at all!' She insists grabbing my hand.

MUSTN'T let it affect me.

It's not.

Really.

I am totally cool and calm.

My intestines regularly do the conga like that.

'Please??' Oh no she's begging.

Puppy dog eyes.

Resist at all costs!!!!!

Or else, well I'd hate to think what the consequences would be.

'Nope, not going to happen Gin. You went through a lot tonight and I for one am not going to let your stubbornness get in the fricking way.'

She growls.

I really should not be enjoying this so much.

I should be nervous.

But I'm not.

'Well then I'm not moving. Good luck trying to get me to.' She crosses her arms and turns away.

'Right and May I remind you that you gave me no choice.'

Well if she is going to be stubborn about this.

I have no other choice.

'I can't believe I'm about to do this.' I mutter steadily moving forward.

I grab her waist.

_**WOOOO!!!!!!!!!!**_

_Woo?_

_**I can't say anything else! WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!**__** I am left down to a word that isn't even a word!!!!!!**_

_Great. My subconscious sounds like Sirius._

_Great._

_**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

I heave her over my shoulder.

HARRY!!!! Put me down RIGHT NOW!!' She screams right in my ear.

Note to self:

If I ever have to do this again, wear earplugs or silence Gin.

She starts hitting my back.

'You drove me to this Gin.'

'I. Refuse. To. Go. QUIETLY!!!'

And she is good to her word.

Cursing, hitting and kicking every inch that she can reach.

Ow.

Then all I see is a flash of blinding light and then well... not much.

---------------------

I blink slowly.

Hmmmmmmmm...

Can't see much... Why?

Oh, no glasses.

Why do I have no glasses?

Did I say that out loud?

'Yes, Harry you did say that out loud.'

'Huh? What's going on?'

'What's going on?' I hear a baffled Gin ask from somewhere near the blurs of red and brown, that I am assuming are Ron and Hermione.

'Well it turns out that Malfoy wasn't quite finished with you, when me and Hermione went with McGonagall to show her Malfoy he was gone and we headed up to the hospital wing, we found you and Harry collapsed on the ground.' The red blur says, Ron, naturally I think that in this type of situation he is probably glaring.

I grope around for my glasses as Hermione speaks up. On I wish she wouldn't be so shrill.

I currently have a nail being hammered into my head.

'Ron! We don't know if Malfoys behind this. McGonagall told us to keep this quiet.'

'How are you feeling Ginny?'

'My head hurts and so does everywhere else.'

'That's a good sign. Ms. Weasley I thought I instructed you and your delightful brother not to get yourselves in these types of situations after last year.'

'It's not my fault that we tend to be accident prone. Or Death Eater prone either.'

I try to laugh but it doesn't work out so well.

As in, when I try to laugh my lungs are nearly on the floor.

'Mr. Potter! I may very well be considering charging you for your stays in my wing! Do you have anything to say for yourself?' Pomfrey demands staring down at me.

'I'll stand by what Gin said. Though I should probably plead the fifth.'

Come for the treatment, stay for the hospitality eh? Still can't find my bleeding glasses.

'We have to go okay? And Hermione insists that she and Colin get all your homework so you won't fall behind!'

Just what I wanted.

'Thanks Hermione you really made my day!' Ginny sarcastically quips but in the true Hermione fashion she ignores the sarcasm and smiles that special smile, only set aside for homework and Ron's occasional intelligence.

Yeah, I notice these things.

I don't have a lot to do really. Other then worry about Voldermort and his world domination plans.

So I do have time to pick up on odd things like this

Hermione ignores the sarcasm and smiles. 'I knew you'd agree Ginny! Talk to you later!' I _finally_ grab my glasses and put them on.

She waves, Ron rolls his eyes at me and I groan.

Oddly enough in perfect unison with Ginny.

'Lovely end to the day wouldn't you say Harry?'

'Oh yeah best I've ever had.' Well, can't say it's the worst now can I?

_**You are alone with Gin in the hospital wing!!! FOR A WHOLE NIGHT!!!!**_

_ShutupShutupShutupShutupShutupShutup!!!!!!!_

_**You can't ignore me forever you know.**_

_Oh but I can try!!!!!!_

Gin meanwhile is trying to get something. She pulls out the notebook and waves it at me.

'At least we have something to read!'

I glance round and get up moving as quickly and as quietly as possible.

Which I manage quite well. Experience!

She opens to a still bright photograph.

Everyone is standing or sitting down at the tree near the lake. Sirius is standing with his arm slung around the shoulder of a blonde girl. She glares and smiles at him. Sirius just wears the cocky grin he was famed for.

Lupin is sitting down in front of them. Smiling broadly with a smile I've only seen once or twice. It isn't just the fact that the full moon is quite a bit away, he just looks happy, he looks like he belongs. There's another girl sitting next to him, this one with brown hair and vivid blue eyes. She is smiling broadly at the camera and they are both smirking at the scene behind them.

_Mum..._

_Dad..._

I place my finger down next to it, reading their expressions carefully.

Bickering, squabbling, laughing and enjoying themselves. I feel more then see Gin shake next to me. I turn to her and I see she is laughing silently.

'Come on Harry you have to see it! You of all people!' I shake my head and arch my eyebrow with a baffled look on my face.

'See what?'

'Ron and Hermione are just like your mum and dad!'

I stop and look at her.

_Say what?_

'Dear Godric! You're right!! I never thought about that!'

I burst out laughing and naturally, forget that I am barely perched on Ginny's bed when I go sailing off it.

'And what may I ask do you two think you are doing?' A strict voice calls into the wing. My eyes shoot open and I see Madam Pomfrey storming over with a none too happy look on her face.

'Uh... Hello again?'

Oh I am so screwed.

* * *

_Hi!!!!!!!! Here we are!!!!_

_Thank you soo much for the reviews!!! 6 in total!_

_Woo!!!! Now for those of you who read Gin's tale you already know the story with me._

_I will be moving schools (it's offical) in three weeks. Like ahhhhhhhh!!!! This means I will have no where near enough time to update at the rate I have been... Though I have been bold of late about that but I am STILL sick!!!!!_

_Still!!! I was fine last night and now I have some crummy bug. Oh woe is me! But enough of that!! I won't be able to update anywhere as much so you will have to be patient. Review._

_(That means when I do get the chance I'll work EXTRA EXTRA hard!!!! That is also for both stories **wink wink, nudge nudge)**_

_But anyways... here is the new chapter I hope you enjoy!!!!!!_

_Much love as ALWAYS, ALWAYS, ALWAYS!!!!! **missnuttyprof!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  
_


End file.
